


Of Seas and Shadows

by daylightlucidity



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Cassandra's Tangled Emotions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, post-season 3, this poor woman has so much emotional baggage to unpack after s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightlucidity/pseuds/daylightlucidity
Summary: On the road in pursuit of her future — and perhaps, in escape of her past — Cassandra finds herself wandering through the sprawling city of Vardaros. Shortly after her arrival, she learns that residents of the city have been vanishing under mysterious circumstances. Cassandra takes it upon herself to investigate these disappearances, and along the way finds a surprising ally in the infamous (and insufferable) pirate, Lady Caine. Together they must unravel this mystery in a desperate race against the clock, all while battling the shadows in their own minds.(or: post-season 3 fic where Cass and Caine begrudgingly work together to solve a mystery and in the process find common ground between them)
Relationships: Cassandra/Caine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Of Seas and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically my reasons for writing this fic are 1.) I wanted to write a fic that unpacked all of Cassandra's unresolved issues from s2/s3 and 2.) there is a serious lack of Cass/Caine fics and I wanted to contribute to the sword gfs cause. 
> 
> I have most of the story already drafted, so this fic should update roughly every other week.
> 
> I also wanted to give a huge, huge thank you to [FeatherandStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherandStorm/pseuds/FeatherandStorm) for being my amazing beta reader!! You are wonderful, and deserve a medal for putting up with my nonsense.
> 
> As always, comments are always greatly appreciated. I read every single one and they really make my day. Also, if you ever want to chat / ask questions / check for updates, you can find me on tumblr at [daylightlucidity](https://daylightlucidity.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Vardaros had not changed one bit, Cassandra mused as she rode through the city. The old and decrepit wooden buildings were exactly as she remembered, sprawling outwards and upwards through the canyon in which the city was situated. The grit and grime of the streets and structures gave the impression that the City of Fun and Games had seen better days, but it was also no worse for wear than the last time she had passed through.

Cassandra smiled at the sight. At its heart, Vardaros was a city of rough edges and no nonsense, which suited her just fine. It was what had endeared her in the first place; the culture was well matched to her personality.

It did not take her long to reach her destination, a dilapidated old building nearly indistinguishable from any other shabby building in Vardaros. Cassandra smirked as she dismounted, watching the sign that read “Sheriff’s Office” swing lightly back and forth in the cool autumn breeze.

With Fidella settled and Owl perched comfortably on her shoulder, Cassandra stepped through the open doorway, pausing for just a moment before rapping on the wooden doorframe.

Cassandra was greeted with the sight of the sheriff and deputy of Vardaros hard at work. Captain Quaid sat at his desk, face pinched in concentration as he hunched over a slew of papers. Vex sat on the opposite side of the room at a smaller desk with a bored expression, idly shuffling through some paperwork.

At the sound of Cassandra's knock, both of their heads snapped up. Vex was the first to react, a grin tugging at the edges of her mouth the moment she recognized Cassandra.

"Well, look what the sneezeweasel dragged in," Vex said with a sly grin, standing up to greet her.

By the expression on Vex’s face, it was clear that she was genuinely pleased to see Cassandra. The observation warmed Cassandra’s heart, and she grinned back at the teenage deputy. Cassandra had always liked the kid; she was tough, witty, and reminded Cassandra so much of herself at that age.

"Cassandra!" Quaid greeted, leaning forward at his desk with an earnest grin. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, two and a half years, give or take. But who’s counting?” Cassandra said with a noncommittal wave of her hand, leaning back against the wall with an easy smile. She casually crossed her arms against her chest.

“What brings you back to Vardaros?” Quaid asked.

“Just passing through,” Cassandra shrugged. “I’ve been traveling the past few months, seeing the sights and all that. I fought in a tournament just north of here a couple days ago. Wasn’t too far out, so I figured I’d drop by and pay Vardaros a visit. You know, make sure that your deputy here is keeping out of trouble," Cassandra teased, jabbing her thumb in Vex's direction.

"Bold of you to assume I got out of trouble in the first place," Vex quipped.

“Fair enough. How have you two been? Things look…busy,” Cassandra frowned, gesturing to the papers that sat on Quaid’s desk in an unorganized heap.

“Wonder what gave you that impression” Quaid said with a wry smile. “What can I say? The city certainly has a way of keeping us on our toes.”

"Yeah, but right now it’s more so than usual," Vex muttered dryly.

“What do you mean?”

Quaid sighed, a tired sound. "There’s always some sort of trouble happening in Vardaros. Usually it's nothing that we can't handle, but not lately. On top of all the usual nonsense, we’ve been getting some reports of people going missing. As you can see, the reports are starting to pile up,” he explained, gesturing to the papers.

"Huh, that’s…concerning. How many people have gone missing?"

"Six this month, two in the past week alone,” Quaid sighed. “And those are just the ones that have been reported; I’d wager there’s more. Each person disappeared without a trace. The whole thing is downright _bizarre_.”

“And since it’s just the two of us, we haven’t exactly been able to launch a proper investigation,” Vex drawled.

“It’s been hard juggling this with everything else that goes on in this city.” Quaid grit his teeth in frustration. “If I just had some more time to look more deeply into these cases, then maybe I could make some sense out of all this nonsense.”

"Well if you're stretched thin, I’d be happy to lend a hand," Cassandra offered. "I've done some investigative work before, so I could take a look into those cases."

"Really?” Quaid sat up in surprise. “I can't ask you to do that."

"You’re not asking; I’m offering,” Cass pointed out, amused. “But really, it’s no problem. I don’t have much in the way of plans, so I could stick around Vardaros a while.”

“You’re hired,” Vex replied without missing a beat. Quaid looked at his deputy in amusement before turning back toward Cassandra.

“Well then, if that’s the case, your help would be greatly appreciated,” Quaid accepted, the relief clear in his voice.

## ⚔

The trio sat in the sheriff’s office chatting for only a little while longer. It was late in the afternoon, and since Cassandra had spent the better part of the day traveling, Quaid insisted that she take time to unwind and rest before diving into the work. He promised to fill her in on all of the details of the investigation in the morning.

Apologetically, he explained that he didn't have the funds to pay for Cassandra’s work. However, in lieu of payment, he insisted that he could set her up somewhere in the city for free throughout her stay.

“I know an innkeeper who owes me more than a few favors,” Quaid explained dryly. He led Vex and Cassandra through the streets of Vardaros until they reached an inn located several city blocks from the sheriff’s office.

The innkeeper in question turned out to be a friendly man named Amir. Cassandra was surprised to find he bore a striking resemblance to Quaid, albeit shorter and stockier. She quickly learned that this man was in fact Quaid’s brother.

“ _Older_ brother, believe it or not,” Amir said with a grin. “Quaid here might have me beat in the height department, but _I_ got the looks.”

“I got you beat in the brains department too,” Quaid shot back.

Amir shrugged. “You got me there.”

Cassandra grinned, amused by the interaction.

Apparently, Amir owed Quaid a handful of favors, and was willing to have Cassandra stay as long as she needed. Soon enough, the arrangements were made, the room was picked out, and Fidella had been set up in the stables. With everything now settled, Amir insisted that the three of them join him for dinner.

Dinner turned out to be a pleasant experience. Cassandra found herself enjoying the company and the lighthearted conversation that came with it. It had been a while since she had experienced a dinner like this, and the warm welcome from friendly faces was a nice change from the alone time that she had grown accustomed to.

Seven months traveling on the road had done wonders for Cassandra. It was nice, wandering through towns and wilderness alike with only Fidella and Owl to keep her company. It had given her the space that she had so desperately needed to just clear her head and _breathe_. There was no one to tell her what direction to go in or what to do, no one to tell her what to think or what to feel. She could just… _be._ Follow her own instincts, and take the time that she needed to refocus on her life and her priorities.

On the road, she had the opportunity to start over. She could leave the past in the past where it belonged.

As nice as it all was, being on the road did get lonely at times. Sure, Cassandra had met all sorts of people on her journey so far, but she never stayed in one place long enough to make any lasting friendships. For the most part, that was fine by her, but there was another part of her that desperately longed for that support in her life.

Which was why she was enjoying her time in Vardaros; spending time with friendly faces.

“How long have you been out on the road?” Vex asked casually over dinner, slathering some of the honey that Quaid had brought onto a piece of bread.

“Almost seven months,” Cassandra responded, snatching up a slice of bread for herself.

“That’s quite some time,” Quaid remarked. “You got a destination in mind?”

“Nah, not really. Mostly just exploring new places as I come across them.”

“Well I’m glad you thought to visit us while you’re out on your adventure,” Quaid said with a genuine smile.

“Yeah, and _without_ the happy-go-lucky princess this time,” Vex sneered. “Where is Rapunzel, anyway? Spreading _good cheer_ back in Corona?”

The mention of Rapunzel was a suckerpunch to Cassandra’s gut. The crumpled piece of paper in her pocket, which had largely been ignored and forgotten until this moment, suddenly felt red hot.

“Huh? Oh. Um…yeah. She’s back in Corona with everyone else. Princess duties, and all that,” Cassandra said, forcing a casual tone. “I’m out on my own journey this time.”

Cassandra quickly pivoted the conversation away from any mention of Corona or Rapunzel. If the others noticed her discomfort, they didn’t comment or press the issue. To her relief, the rest of the dinner conversation strayed far from that topic, returning to talk about Vardaros and tales from Cassandra’s journey.

Soon enough dinner was over, and Cassandra was getting ready to go settle into her room. As Vex prepared to head out she turned to Cassandra with an eager grin.

"Guess you're staying in Vardaros a while, huh?"

"Guess so," Cassandra responded, crossing her arms. "Depends how much work Quaid wants to stick on me."

"Maybe I'll use my power as deputy to stick you with all the grunt work Quaid sticks on me, and I’ll do the investigation myself,” Vex said with a smirk.

"Ha. Good luck with that,” Cassandra rolled her eyes "Say, kid, you still in the weapons business by any chance?"

"Damn right I am,” Vex beamed. “What do you need?"

“A new dagger. Nothing fancy, just something to replace one that I had.”

Her third favorite dagger had met an…unfortunate end just a couple days ago. Cassandra grimaced at the memory. She had thrown the dagger at a moving target just to prove to an asshole competitor at the tournament that she _could_ , and while she did in fact hit the mark _thank you very much_ , the blade had taken irreparable damage in the process.

"Alright. I suppose I could help with that,” Vex said with a smirk. She then made a point of rubbing her fingers together. “But it's gonna cost ya.”

Cassandra looked at her in amusement. "How much?"

Vex pondered the question for a moment. "You said you've been fighting in tournaments, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"I want you to teach me what you know. Give me some lessons on how to fight, and I’ll consider your debt paid.”

"You drive a hard bargain, kid,” Cassandra teased, although she was pleased by the proposition. “Say no more. It's a deal."

They shook on it, and with a promise that they would talk more about the arrangement the next day, Vex ventured off.

## ⚔

Now that she was alone, Cassandra had time to properly settle in. The inn was a modest and quaint place, fitting in well with the rest of Vardaros. It certainly wasn’t anything grand, but it was comfortable. On her journey she had spent countless nights out in the woods, so sleeping the night in a room with four walls was a welcome change.

Sitting in her room, Cassandra took the opportunity to enjoy the peace and quiet, but she didn’t enjoy it for long. The mention of Rapunzel at dinner had stirred up thoughts of the princess in her mind, and she was reminded of the letter that sat unanswered in her pocket. She could no longer ignore its existence, nor the messy feelings associated with it.

With a sigh, she pulled out Rapunzel’s letter and skimmed through its contents once again.

_Dear Cass,_

_It's so great to hear from you! I was so thrilled when I got your last letter, you have no idea. I love reading about all of your adventures. Eugene likes to make fun about how brief they are, but it doesn't matter to me; every word is precious._

Cassandra glanced through the paragraphs and paragraphs that followed. Rapunzel spared her no detail about the happenings in Corona, rambling on and on about all of the things that she had been up to, how Eugene was adjusting to life as the new Captain of the Guard, how Lance had decided to officially adopt Kiera and Catalina, and finishing up with all of the preparations they were making for the upcoming harvest festival. Her eyes dwelled briefly on the last paragraph, where Rapunzel rambled on about how much she missed Cassandra and hoped she was enjoying her adventures.

Once Cassandra was finished rereading the letter, she laid down on the bed with a sigh and stared listlessly at the ceiling.

Nearly seven months had passed since her departure from Corona, yet whenever she found herself reminded of her past, the wounds felt just as fresh as the day she left. The thoughts of Corona, and by extension...everything that had happened, were always lingering in the back of her mind. She couldn't escape them, no matter how desperate she was to do so.

When Cassandra had left Corona, the reason she gave was to pursue her destiny. For the most part, that was true. Cassandra needed the time and distance to figure out what she wanted and who she was. Her entire life had been shaped around her role in Corona, and she finally had the opportunity to excise herself from that, and figure out who she was outside of that role. Cassandra knew that there was more for her out there in the world, and that she could be more than who she had been so far.

But pursuing her destiny wasn’t the only reason she left.

While she was determined to create a bright future for herself, she was equally determined to outrun her past. The events of the previous couple of years hung over her head like a storm cloud. There was no possible way she could have stayed in Corona after everything that had happened.

Leaving was the best thing she could have done, both for herself and for the people of Corona. This way, she didn’t have to live with the constant reminder of what she had done, and the messy thoughts and feelings that were entangled with it. She didn’t want the reminder of the guilt, and the shame, and the pain, and the insecurity, and the _anger_ , and the—

 _No_.

Cassandra slammed the brakes _hard_ on that train of thought. The last thing she wanted was to drag herself down that hole again. She remembered damn well what happened the last time she allowed herself to stew in those kinds of dark thoughts and emotions.

It was anger, pain, insecurity, fear, and that messy spiral of emotions that sent her straight into Zhan Tiri’s grasp in the first place, and Cassandra _refused_ to make that mistake again. There was nothing that she could do to resolve the root sources of those feelings, which meant all she could do was ignore them until they finally faded.

Time healed all wounds, right?

So she would leave those feelings and memories in the past, _where they belonged_.

What else could she do? She couldn’t go back in time and fix her mistakes. What was done, was done. All she could do now was never look back, and instead focus all of her energy on moving forward. She really believed that time and distance was all she needed to heal.

For that reason, Cassandra had wanted a clean break when leaving Corona. Burn the pages of her life and just start over completely, without the emotional baggage of her past to weigh her down. But evidently, a clean break wasn’t in the cards.

It wasn’t until the first stop of her journey that she had discovered Rapunzel’s first letter, tucked neatly into her belongings. Like all of Rapunzel’s letters, it was heartfelt and long-winded, and with it came the expectation of a response. After everything they had been through, Cassandra would not begrudge her that, no matter how painful it was. They had left things between them on a positive note, and Cassandra wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

So Cassandra had responded to that initial letter, and ever since then, they had been exchanging correspondence. It was difficult for Cassandra, who had wanted a clean break from everything, but she felt it was important to make the effort. Partly because she felt she owed Rapunzel that much after everything, and partly because she genuinely missed the friendship she had once shared with the princess, before everything had soured.

The letters themselves were nothing more than updates and light topics of conversation. For better or worse, neither of them made any attempt to broach any of the more sensitive subjects. In one sense, it certainly made things easier, but it also meant there was a lot left ignored and unresolved.

But for now, that was alright. So much had changed between them, but they could at least make a shaky, though earnest, attempt to rebuild their friendship.

Eventually, Cassandra would work up the nerve to finally respond to the most recent letter.

But not tonight.

## ⚔

Restless and needing a distraction from her thoughts before they could continue to spiral, Cassandra set out into the cool autumn night for a stroll.

Her wandering took her to a bustling tavern just a few city blocks from the inn. The tavern was situated inside a large wooden ship that lay abandoned on the streets of Vardaros, the sign in front advertising its name as The Crow’s Nest. Curious, Cassandra stepped inside the tavern and found a large and lively space, with the sound of live music emanating from one of its many dark corners.

Cassandra made her way to the other end of the tavern to sit at the bar, and after ordering a drink from the barkeep, turned to observe the happenings of The Crow’s Nest.

The space was filled with all sorts of people scattered throughout the tavern. Some groups clustered over games of dice while others sat at tables, engaged in conversation. Some people, like Cassandra, were here alone. One such patron who caught her attention was a man who sat alone on the opposite end of the tavern, hunched over an impressively large book.

Most of the clientele, Cassandra noticed, were armed to the teeth, with no attempt made to conceal their weapons whatsoever. Despite this, the atmosphere of the tavern was relaxed. Jovial, even. She was vaguely reminded of the Snuggly Duckling.

Not that the tough crowd here bothered Cassandra at all. In fact, it was the opposite. She too was all rough edges and armed to the teeth, which meant that no one bothered to give her a second look.

It was nice, blending in with the crowd. Cassandra welcomed the anonymity. In a new town, a new city, she did not have to live in the shadow of her past. In a place where no one knew who she was or what she had done, she could just be herself. Not a lady-in-waiting, not the Captain’s daughter, not a traitor to Corona — she could just be _Cassandra_.

This was her chance to forge a new identity, a new life for herself. There was no one around to dredge those painful feelings and memories back to the surface. Cassandra had the opportunity to leave all of that painful history behind her, and start over again.

“Another?” the barkeep asked, knocking Cassandra out of her thoughts. She blinked in surprise, then noticed he was pointing at her nearly empty tankard.

“Uh, sure,” Cassandra responded.

Someone quickly slid onto the bar stool directly to Cassandra’s right.

“I’ll have whatever she’s having,” a voice cut in. A woman’s voice, sultry and smooth. “Both drinks are on me.”

The barkeep affirmed the request, and Cassandra turned to face the newcomer. She was met with the sight of a young woman sitting beside her, staring back at Cassandra with interest.

Cassandra was momentarily rendered speechless.

_…whoa._

The woman was stunning. Deep brown eyes twinkled with mischief as her pink painted lips curled up into a flirtatious smile. Long, auburn waves were tied up in a bun on top of her head, the remaining loose strands elegantly framing her heart-shaped face. Her arms were well-sculpted and muscular. An image of a human skull entwined in scarlet roses was tattooed on her left arm, matching the skull pendant she wore around her neck. Confidence practically _radiated_ off of her in waves.

A moment later, Cassandra’s brain finally kicked in. She realized that she _recognized_ this woman.

 _Oh no_.

Lady Caine, notorious pirate and outspoken enemy of Corona, smirked and leaned in closer from the bar stool beside Cassandra. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?”

_This isn’t happening._

“Ouch. Was it something I said?” Caine said with an amused smile, and Cassandra realized she had spoken that last thought out loud.

Cassandra begged with whatever unseen power there was that she would not be recognized. The last thing she wanted was to be recognized, and by _Lady Caine_ , nonetheless.

Any hope she possessed died the moment that dreaded recognition flickered in Lady Caine’s expression. Her grin grew wider and more sinister, and her voice took on an edge. “Well I’ll be damned. I remember you. Cassandra, isn’t it?”

Cassandra turned to glare at the pirate. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a prison barge somewhere?”

“Oh honey, you should know by now that no prison can hold me,” Caine purred, fixing Cassandra with an appreciative stare. Her lips twisted up into a pointed smirk. “What’s the princess’s lady-in-waiting doing so far from home?”

“I’m not a lady-in-waiting,” Cassandra snapped, her entire body tensing. “Not anymore.”

“Is that right?” Lady Caine asked, looking absolutely delighted by this development. The apparent interest was worse, somehow, than outright hostility.

The barkeep returned at that moment, placing the two filled tankards in front of the pair.

“What’s the story there? Was the _princess_ too much to handle?” Caine sneered, the word laced with a spectacular amount of contempt.

“None of your business.”

“Aw honey, don’t be like that,” Caine simpered. “I’m just trying to make some conversation.”

Cassandra snorted. She sorely doubted that.

“Yeah, well, conversation’s over. Thanks for the drink,” Cassandra said flatly, standing up from the bar stool. She snatched her drink and stormed off to another part of the tavern, electing to ignore the way Lady Caine’s eyebrows lifted in amusement.

Caine did not follow her, which was a small blessing. Cassandra re-situated herself on the far side of the tavern, leaning against one of the supporting pillars.

Of course, _of course_ it would be Cassandra’s luck to cross paths with one of Corona’s most notorious criminals while on the road. One that she had crossed paths with before, nonetheless, who knew her connection to Corona and to Rapunzel. Someone who hated Corona with every fiber of her being, who was probably finding immense satisfaction in making a friend of the princess squirm.

The curiosity that Caine had shown in the details surrounding Cassandra’s split from Corona put her on edge. Even if she was willing to talk about the events that led to her departure, she _certainly_ wasn’t going to explain it to Lady Caine of all people. There was no way she would give that insufferable pirate the satisfaction.

Cassandra chanced a glance back in Lady Caine’s direction and regretted it immediately. Brown eyes twinkling with mirth instantly met her gaze. With a smug smile, Caine waved and raised her tankard. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the taunting gesture, turning away with a scoff.

 _Asshole_.

## ⚔

Cassandra lingered only a little while longer before deciding to retire for the night. The exhaustion of the day was finally starting to set in, and she was optimistic that she would be able to get a good night’s rest for once. With her drink finished, she stood up and made her way to the tavern’s exit.

She didn’t even make it to the door before a voice chimed in from beside her.

“How _convenient_. Looks like we’re both headed out,” Caine simpered. Without hesitation she took Cassandra’s arm into her own, gently placing her opposite hand just above Cassandra’s elbow.

 _What the hell is her problem?_ she thought to herself, flustered by the physical contact.

Cassandra shot her a withering look. “Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?”

“Nope. Besides, you make it too easy,” Caine teased as they stepped outside the tavern, lightly stroking Cassandra’s arm for emphasis. Cassandra yanked her arm out of the pirate’s grasp.

“What is your problem?” Cassandra snapped. “You barely know who I am. Why won’t you leave me alone?”

“What, you don’t want to chat?” Caine asked sardonically, placing her hands on her hips. “And here I thought we had a lot in common.”

Cassandra sneered. “Like hell we do. You’re a _pirate_. We have nothing in common.”

“Really? You sure about that?” The way Caine phrased the question gave Cassandra pause. The pirate smiled at her, _knowing_. “Funny. You know, it’s not every day that someone gets the pleasure of having their face plastered on wanted posters all over Corona.” Cassandra’s entire body froze. “Oh _please_. You think I don’t know _exactly_ who you are? News of ladies-in-waiting toppling kingdoms tends to make its way around, you know.”

Cassandra didn’t think, just acted. She rounded on Caine, shoving her roughly against the wall and pinning her by the forearm.

“ _Aw_. Did I strike a nerve?” Caine smirked, eyes glittering with malice under the street lights. Cassandra pressed her forearm down harder, pinning Caine with greater force.

“You don’t know anything about me, so why don’t you _back off_.”

Caine sneered. “Relax, honey. I’m not judging. In fact, I admire what you did. Not everyone has the gall to take on a kingdom all on their own.”

Furious, Cassandra reached for her broadsword. Anticipating the action, Caine snatched her wrist before she could grab it.

“ _Tsk_. Don’t even think about pulling that crap with me,” Caine warned, shoving Cassandra off of her.

“Well if you don’t want to fight, then I suggest you leave me the hell alone,” Cassandra snapped.

Caine put her hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, fine. If you insist. But for the record, you’re alright in my books.” She looked Cassandra up and down, appreciative. “Any enemy of Corona is a friend of mine.”

“I’m not—” Cassandra began, then stopped short when Caine lifted an eyebrow in interest. “ _Ugh_. Nevermind. It doesn’t matter.”

“No, go ahead, finish that sentence,” Caine said mockingly, crossing her arms. When Cassandra did nothing but glare, the corners of her lips tugged up into a smug smile. “Hm. That’s what I thought.”

Cassandra grit her teeth. “I don’t have to defend myself to _you_.”

“ _Honey_ , you have nothing to defend.” Caine paused for a moment, waiting for a response. When Cassandra offered nothing but hostile silence, she laughed once without humor. “Alright. I’ll see you around, Cassandra.”

With that Caine turned on her heel with that _infuriating_ smile, sauntering down the street in the direction of the harbor. Cassandra was left behind, fuming.

What the hell was that? Who did that insufferable pirate think she was, and why did she have to be such an asshole? What was she even doing in Vardaros in the first place? The absolute last thing Cassandra wanted was the open admiration of one of Corona’s enemies.

 _It isn’t like that!_ Cassandra wanted to scream at Caine’s retreating figure. _I’m_ not _an enemy of Corona._

Unwelcome images flashed into her mind.

_Red rocks cutting through the ground, the way fear and rage had cut through her._

_A little blue ghost with a saccharine smile, her friend._

_Corona in ruins, black rocks protruding like obsidian teeth._

No, Cassandra wasn’t an enemy of Corona. But she _had_ been.

The memories and emotions came flooding back all at once. Helpless to push them all back down, Cassandra walked back toward the inn with her head held low in shame, reeling from the wound that had been ripped open.


End file.
